La petición de Pan
by CarXx
Summary: Otro one-shot, este es parte de "Buscando el pretendiente perfecto". Vean las razones por las que Goku y Gohan fueron a la corp. Capsula y como termino todo.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos tendrían algunos más protagonismo.**

_este one-shot se origina dentro de "Buscando el pretendiente perfecto", así que les recomiendo leerlo para entender bien, los demás que haga serán uno o dos sobre el mismo, que entran dentro de cada uno, si lo sé un poco confuso, pero este ayudara con el de Goten y Trunks que haga, espero les guste._

**La petición de Pan**

Una tranquilla mañana en la casa de Videl y Gohan, se encontraba la joven Pan saliendo del baño apenada

- no hay más toallitas, tendré que pedirle a papa que me compre - dijo Pan sonrojada, ya que siempre que necesitaba su madre o abuela estaban allí, entonces decidió bajar a pedirle a su padre que se las compre

**Cocina, 5:30 pm**

En la cocina se encontraban sentados Gohan y Goku, porque Milk no estaba y Goku se quedó todo el tiempo con ellos para poder cenar como siempre (Goku, siempre pensando en su estómago, no era para visitar a su hijo y nieta), hasta que llego Pan y se paró frente a ellos

- ¿papa necesito que me compres algo? - dijo Pan desviando la mirada

- ¿porque estas roja, tienes fiebre? - dijo Gohan preocupado

- no es eso, necesito que compres toallitas femeninas - dijo Pan volviendo su mirada a su padre e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el había adquirido el mismo tono rojizo

- es... está bien pan - dijo Gohan apenado, no solo porque era algo incomoda la situación sino porque nunca había comprado, Videl o su madre siempre lo hacían, él era un total inexperto en esas cosas

- vallan ahora - dijo Pan señalándoles la puerta con autoridad

- Pan que tal si Gohan primero me hace de comer y luego vamos - dijo Goku tratando de que su nieta comprenda la situación

- ¡NO! si no van rápido y me las traen, no cenaran - dijo Pan cruzada de brazos

- pero Pan, esto es muy importante - dijo Goku exagerando los hechos

- ¡lo mío es urgente! - dijo Pan más enfadada

- está bien, vamos Gohan- dijo Goku asiendo que su hijo se acerque, pero recordó que no sabe dónde se compran - Gohan, donde vamos - pregunto Goku al oído de este

- pues al centro de la capital oeste - respondió con naturalidad Gohan

- bien - dijo Goku tele trasportándose

**Centro de la capital oeste, 5:42 pm**

Recién tele transportados llegaron Goku y Gohan, Goku no pudo escoger mejor lugar una fuente, por suerte salieron rápidamente pero atrayendo la atención de muchos

- tranquillos es solo un truco - dijo Gohan mientras movía las manos y sonreía para que las personas siguieran su camino sin dar importancia al detalle, lo cual logro - papa no pudiste elegir un mejor lugar - dijo Gohan mirando molesto a Goku

- lo siento Gohan - dijo Goku poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo

- bien, yo iré a secarme un poco, tu papa tendrás que comprarlas - dijo Gohan buscando dinero en su billetera

- pero también tengo hambre - dijo Goku mientras daba saltitos y se frotaba en estomago

- toma, aquí tienes para comprar lo que nos pidió Pan y comida - dijo Gohan dándole una tarjeta de crédito que Míster Satán le había obsequiado (buen plan Gohan, si Goku también quiere comer es más conveniente darle un tarjeta)

- ¡qué bien! - dijo Goku agarrando la tarjeta e imaginando lo que podía comer hasta que se dio cuenta que Gohan ya no estaba - se me olvido preguntarle donde hay - dijo Goku sacando conclusiones sobre lo que podía ser (¡no! Goku no saques conclusiones)- "_Pan dijo que era urgente y que sin eso no cenaríamos, seguro es comida"_ - pensó Goku sonriendo y yendo a un local de comida rápida (yo: que no tiene algo más en esa cabeza, Goku: claro que sí, yo: ¡¿en verdad?!- respondió verdaderamente asombrada, Goku: por supuesto, entrenar y dormir - dijo Goku asiendo que me caiga al piso)

Ya en el local Goku se encontraba a una persona de que lo atiendan, ya se estaba impacientando, hasta que por fin el chico llamo al siguiente

- hola puedo tomar su orden - dijo sin mucho interés el adolecente

- sí, quiero 5 hamburguesas, 10 paquetes de papas fritas y toallitas femeninas- respondió Goku sin saber bien lo que eran

- ¿acompañado de una soda? - pregunto el empleado nacido análisis de lo que dijo - espere me repite la orden - dijo ahora prestando suma atención

- claro, 5 hamburguesas, 10 paquetes de papas fritas, una soda grande - dijo Goku enumerando aunque el chico quedo en shock al menos no era lo que escucho - ah y toallitas femeninas - volvió a responder Goku. Luego de que el muchacho le explico a Goku que allí no se vendían y le diera el pedido, Goku le pago y salió afuera donde Gohan ya lo esperaba

- Gohan aquí no se compraban - dijo Goku confundido volviendo a ruborizar a Gohan

- papa, no creo que se compren aquí - dijo Gohan, a decir verdad él tampoco sabía dónde se compraban pero estaba muy seguro de que no era comida

- ¿quién crees que sepa Gohan? - pregunto Goku pensativo

- no lo sé - respondió Gohan

- y Bulma no está para preguntarle - dijo Goku con cara de decepción (por cierto mientras pensaba comía, o mejor dicho ya se había comido todo mientras yo escribía esto)

- pero Bra si - dijo Gohan esperanzado

- es cierto, ella debe saber - dijo Goku

- vamos papa - dijo Gohan poniendo la mano en el hombro de su padre tele transportándose

**Casa de Videl y Gohan, 10:30 pm**

Ya habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que Goku y Gohan fueron a comprarle las toallitas a Pan y ella estaba muy aburrida esperando en el sillón

- ¿porque tardaran tanto? - dijo Pan sentándose - ¿sabrán donde se compran? - se preguntó a si misma Pan mientras seguía preguntándose lo mismo y sacando conclusiones (espero que no sea tan mala en eso como Goku). Así ya se había echo más de media noche y decidió llamar a Marron

- Hola Marron - dijo Pan sin mucho ánimo

**- hola Pan, que sucede - pregunto Marron preocupada por el tono de su amiga**

- envié a mi abuelito y mi papa a comprarme toallitas - dijo Pan avergonzada

**- Pan, a menos de que tu padre sea el mío, nunca los envíes- dijo Marron muy sabia, puesto que Krillin siempre se las compraba a Bulma y 18 (era como su amigo-esposo que sabe de eso, jaj)**

- está bien tomare tu consejo, pero ahora las necesito, ¿qué hago? - pregunto Pan con nerviosismo

**- tranquilla Pan, yo te las comprare - dijo Marron preparándose para tomar vuelo**

- pero ya es más de media noche - respondió Pan sin entender la idea de su amiga

**- no en América del Sur - dijo Marron muy animada despidiéndose y cortando el teléfono**

- Marron, me corto - dijo Pan pensando en si en verdad iría al otro lado del mundo a buscarlas, pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando 30 minutos después Marron toco su puerta con una bolsa en la mano

- hola, aquí las tengo - dijo Marrón entregándole la bolsa

- gracias Marron - dijo Pan agarrando la bolsa - ¿te quieres quedar a dormir? - pregunto muy alegre

- lo siento, pero papa se preocupara si sabe que no dormiré allí - dijo Marron

- oh, está bien, adiós Marron - dijo Pan despidiéndose

- adiós - respondió Marron alzando vuelo

- será mejor que valla a dormir - dijo Pan para ella misma mientras subía a su habitación

Al día siguiente para ser más exacto 7:25 pm, Pan se encontraba viendo televisión, seguía preocupada por su padre y abuelo, pero sabía que eran muy fuertes y nada les pasaría, lo que le extraño fue que ya había pasado el desayuno, almuerzo y desalmuerzo (desayuno-almuerzo), solo le quedaba la alcena (almuerzo-cena, sacado de abridged)

- ya se tardaron más que mucho, llamare a Bra - dijo para sí misma Pan que estaba aburrida mientras marcaba el número de Bra

**- hola - dijo Bra con algo de duda **(aquí Bra iba en la motocicleta de Haru llegando a su casa)

- hola Bra, soy Pan - dijo Pan algo extrañada por el ruido

**- hola Pan, ¿qué sucede? - dijo Bra alegremente**

- ¿sabes dónde está mi papa y mi abuelito? - pregunto Pan mientras se recostaba

**- si los vi ayer en mi casa cuando interrumpieron mi cita - dijo Bra con fastidio pero sin rencor**

- oh, ¿y qué ocurrió luego? - pregunto Pan con culpa

-** ahora la estoy terminando - dijo Bra besando la mejilla de Haru **

- que bien que la pudiste terminar - dijo Pan alegre - ¿sabes dónde pueden estar? - pregunto Pan con la esperanza de que su amiga sepa

**- tal vez se quedaron en mi casa- dijo Bra con duda - _"aunque no creo que papa los haya soportado tanto tiempo"_ - pensó Bra emitiendo una leve risita**

- sí, ¿dónde estás? - pregunto Pan con la esperanza de que este cerca

-** voy en camino, ¿quieres que les diga algo si están? - pregunto Bra **

- dile que los matare - dijo Pan enfadada

-** está bien Pan, adiós - dijo Bra viendo que ya estaba a punto de llegar**

- adiós Bra - dijo Pan cortando - espero que lleguen pronto - dijo suspirando

**Centro comercial de la capital oeste, 7:40 pm**

Luego de que Bra llevo a los guerreros a la farmacia, en la cual la vendedora hizo muchas preguntas que Gohan y Goku no habían entendido ni una, pero por suerte Bra las respondió en un tris y se fueron con el pedido, pero estaban buscando un lugar sin mucha gente para tele transportarse.

- ¿Bra me dices que son? - pregunto Goku aun con la duda. Luego de pasar una hora y media explicándole a Goku como era el tema y de que Bra casi le tira un rayo de ki, por fin Gohan le termino de explicárselo a su padre.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD PASA ESO?! - dijo Goku cuando por fin comprendió un poco lo que sucedía

- si señor Goku - dijo Bra suspirando - ¿dónde estamos? - dijo Bra viendo el lugar, habían llegaron a un lugar bastante deshabitado, no se habían dado cuenta de que recorrieron más allá de la ciudad (que esperábamos de tres saiyajines con fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana)

- no lo sé, pero creo que aquí no habrá nadie - dijo Goku recibiendo una mirada de 'tú crees' por parte de su hijo y Bra

- me tele trasportan a mi casa - dijo Bra dirigiéndose a Goku quien asintió y se marcharon a la corp. Capsula siguiendo el ki de Vegeta.

**Corp. capsula, 9:10 pm**

Al llegar a la corp. Capsula Vegeta se encontraba buscando algo para tomar en la heladera cuando aparecieron Goku, Gohan y Bra

- hola Vegeta - dijo Goku sonriente (siempre lo mismo, por cierto ya tengo en marcha el fic de la muerte de Goku, no apto para fanáticas de él, wuajaj XD)

- ¿porque demonios tardaron tanto? - dijo Vegeta enfadado mirando a los recién llegados

- bueno papa, si quieres te cuento lo que le explique al señor Goku, que son y para qué sirven lo que compramos para Pan- dijo Bra sonriendo mientras sabe un paso al frente, Vegeta que estaba sonrojado por lo último estaba a punto de hablar cuando entro Trunks

- papa si te tardas más Goten y yo comeremos toda la pizza que queda - dijo Trunks sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás - ahh, hola Bra - dijo con nerviosismo Trunks

- ¡PIDIERON PIZZA Y NO PENSABAN DEJARME! - grito Bra totalmente enojada

- Trunks pidió las pizzas - dijo Vegeta señalando a su hijo quien lo miraba estupefacto, pero era mejor culpar a su hijo que soportar la venganza de Bra y su furia obviamente (ajja, que fácil vender a un hijo o peor sentenciarlo a muerte)

- _"gracias papa"_ - pensó Trunks con sarcasmo, pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió algo, no por nada es un Brief - pero papa me dijo - respondió Trunks sonriendo malvadamente

- ¡me las pagaran! - dijo Bra gruñendo - ¡AMBOS!- ese ambos hizo que Vegeta y Trunks se congelaran e inmediatamente pensaban formas de culpar al otro hasta que llego Goten

- que dicen si pido helado antes de que Bra llegue - dijo Goten sonriendo para luego fijarse en Bra

- fue Goten el que pidió la pizza - dijo Trunks señalándolo y mirando a su padre para que lo ayude

- él lo dijo primero - acoto Vegeta sonriendo malignamente y señalando a Goten

- ¡¿qué?! - dijo Goten sorprendido por la traición (por favor, son Trunks y Vegeta, no te tendría que sorprender)

- mejor nos vamos - dijo Gohan mirando a su padre

- sí, adiós - dijo Goku dándole la bolsa a Gohan y tele trasportándose

**Casa de Videl y Gohan, 10:30 pm (la pelea en la corp. capsula duro como una hora y veinte minutos hasta que se decidieron ir, es decir, hasta que Goku se tele trasporto de nuevo a la cocina recordando que quedaba pizza y volvieran a tele trasportarse ahora si a la casa de Gohan)**

Cuando llegaron, Pan se encontraba comiendo pizza (¡viernes de pizza!) y viendo televisión.

- hola Pan - saludo Goku acercándose a la caja de pizza, pero Pan desvió rápido la caja parándose enfrente de ellos

- ¿porque tardaron tanto? - dijo Pan frunciendo el ceño

- lo sentimos pan, pero te las trajimos - dijo Goku arrebatándole de las manos la bolsa a Gohan y dándosela a Pan

- bien, de todos modos Marron ayer me las trajo - dijo Pan tomándolas y suspirando mientras caminaba al baño y las dejaba allí - ¿ocurrió algo? - pregunto Pan con duda volviendo a mirarlos

- emm, nada - dijeron mirándose entre ellos padre e hijo, si le contaban la historia jamás la terminarían.

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí está el primer one-shot basado en one-shot, el próximo será de la cena que Bra les preparo a Vegeta y Trunks o el castigo de los chicos en la cámara de gravedad, ¿lo recuerdan?, bueno si no es así lean "Buscando al pretendiente perfecto", ah y elijan cual quieren de los dos. Por cierto si eligen el del castigo de la cámara de gravedad, yo pensaba hacer como terminaron en la historia Goten y Trunks, en vez de solo ese castigo, seria desde cuando Vegeta el soborno hasta luego de la disputa por la pizza. Muchos saludos a todos, espero les guste y por favor díganme como quieren los demás, si responden rápido los tendré antes del miércoles, en lo posible.**_


End file.
